1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laryngoscope having a handle and a spatula made of a light conducting material such as a transparent or translucent material which is detachably connected to the handle and into which light is projected from a light source, the light emerging from the spatula to illuminate a part of the body, in particular the larynx, which is to be examined.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To illuminate the larynx during medical examination, it is known to project light from a light source along a flexible glass-fibre light conductor, and into a light conductor which extends through the handle of the instrument being used and whose end is situated opposite the proximal end-face of the spatula. In this way the light passes into the spatula, which may be made from acrylic glass, polycarbonate or a plastics material, and from there it finally reaches the larynx, assuming the instrument to be suitably positioned.
In known instruments of this kind, the handle and the spatula, which is generally shaped like a birds beak, form a single solid assembly. It is also possible for the spatula to be made detachable from the handle by connecting the two parts together by means of a ball-joint or the like. Such releasable connections are however relatively expensive, nor do they allow the spatula to be connected, as desired, to a handle containing a lamp or one through which runs a light-conductor which can in turn be connected to a light-conducting cable which leads to a light source.
If a lamp is provided in the handle itself, previously the procedure was to conduct the light from the lamp by means of mirrors or a light-conductor in the handle to the top of the handle, so that the light could be shone from there onto a flat face of the spatula. However, in such known instruments there are difficulties in separating the spatula from the handle, and this in replacing the spatula, while in addition the electrical connections which are required for the lamp are difficult to produce and liable to give trouble.
One object of the present invention is to provide a laryngoscope in which the joint between a spatula and one or other kind of handle is so simple that a connection can be made quickly and that, if required, the spatula can be of the disposable type and can be thrown away after being used once.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a favourable way of arranging a lamp to act as a light source, in order to make use of the light from the lamp with minimal losses and avoid the need to provide complicated electrical connections and plugs for supplying current to the lamp.